The present invention relates to a treadmill that has a folding device comprising two rollers movably received in side tubes of the base and dropping through holes in the bottom of the side tubes to contact the floor when the operation frame is folded upward.
A conventional treadmill is shown in FIGS. 7, 8A and 8B and generally includes a base 72 and an end of the operation frame 70 is pivotally connected to the base 72. A folding device 73 is connected to the base 72 and includes links 731 which are driven by a worm rod and a motor so as to lift the end of the operation frame 70 as shown to adjust the inclination of the operation frame relative to the floor. The folding device 73 has a pair of rollers 732, the front end of the base 72 has another pair of rollers 721 and the operation frame 70 has two protrusions 711. The rollers 732, 721 and the protrusions 711 support the whole treadmill. It is not convenient for the user to fold the operation frame 70 upward because the rollers 732 make the treadmill to move and this movement results in a difficulty for folding the operation frame 70.
The present invention intends to provide a folding device for a treadmill wherein the folding device has rollers received in the tubes of the base and contacting the floor when the operation frame is folded to upright position.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a treadmill which comprises a base comprising two side tubes and each side tube has a slot in an inside thereof. An aperture is defined in an underside of each of the two side tubes and communicates with an interior of the side tube corresponding thereto.
A folding device comprises a shaft and two rollers are connected to two ends of the shaft. Two ends of the shaft extend in the two respective slots and the two rollers are received in the interior in the two side tubes. Two side frames are connected to the shaft and two sides of an operation frame are pivotally connected to the two side frames. Two links are pivotally connected between the two side frames and the two side tubes of the base.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.